


The Dress

by Ellimac



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimac/pseuds/Ellimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegan buys Nyssa a dress for Christmas, and finds it highly useful for the other gift she wanted to give her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

It’s a beautiful dress. Floor-length, the skirt loose and ruffled, promising to billow out if in the wind. The color, too, is lovely; a lighter purple than Tegan has yet seen Nyssa wearing, but one that she will no doubt adore. The sleeves are a darker purple, and a similar style to the one Nyssa has always been so fond of.

It’s Christmas day when Nyssa sees it for the first time, as Tegan brings it out to the living room, and she drops her coffee (actually, it’s more likely hot chocolate) and gapes open-mouthed at the dress.

“Oh, Tegan,” she says, nearly running over to put her hands on it. “It’s lovely.”

“I thought you’d like it,” Tegan says. “Here, try it on. It might need to be tailored.”

Nyssa takes off her nightgown, leaving herself momentarily, deliciously naked, and takes the dress. It takes some doing, but with Tegan’s help and a bit of arranging, she fits right into it. It is a little loose around the bust, and a little long in the waist, but Nyssa looks like a fairy princess in it, especially with her face glowing as it is.

“It’s beautiful,” she says. “ _Thank_ you, Tegan. Thank you so much. I love it.”

The fabric crumples when Tegan hugs her, but only a little, and it doesn’t matter, because Nyssa returns the hug with a kiss, and Tegan can leave the dress unrumpled when she goes to kiss Nyssa back. Nyssa turns and pulls her around so she can back up against the wall, pulling Tegan with her, and that is when Tegan knows that Nyssa knows exactly what Tegan is thinking.

Their relationship has been complicated in the past. Each had to explain their sexuality to the other, and then their biology, when it came to that; but that was months ago, now, and Tegan knows when Nyssa is signaling that sex is not only allowed, but desirable, and Nyssa knows when Tegan is making advances. To be sure, Tegan pulls away from the kiss and says, “I thought it might be useful for—”

“Yes, _please_ ,” Nyssa says, without even letting Tegan finish her sentence.

“Oral sex,” Tegan says, just in case.

“I don’t even have to take it off,” Nyssa says.

“That’s the idea,” Tegan says, and this time she cannot help a slightly wicked grin, and her kisses move to Nyssa’s neck, her ears, what there is of her collarbone and shoulders that the dress reveals. Then down her arms, and finally she is on her knees and kisses Nyssa’s feet, her ankles, up the inside of her legs, and she pushes the dress back over herself and it is exactly as she had thought it would be.

Well, almost exactly. There isn’t as much room to move around as she thought, and the dress gets caught on her back. But those things are not important when she can hear Nyssa moaning an see her arching and feel her as she moves to hook her bare leg around Tegan, and there is no difficulty in interpreting _that_ gesture.

What Tegan likes about sex with Nyssa is the noise. Nyssa moans and pants and makes half-formed pleas for more, sometimes in English, sometimes in her native language. Those are the ones Tegan likes best: when Nyssa begs for more and Tegan can barely understand it, but the tone is enough to get it across, and later she can ask what she said and there is a good chance she will remember it. The best is also her hands in Tegan’s hair, although she cannot do that this time, so she settles for her leg across Tegan’s back, and Tegan settles for her own hands gripping the backs of Nyssa’s thighs and listening to the muffled _yes, yes_ above her. And when Nyssa comes, she slides down the wall bonelessly, and Tegan’s upper body slides just as easily out from under the skirt.

Nyssa looks distinctly rumpled and even more distinctly delighted. Tegan laughs and kisses her on the lips.

“This is,” Nyssa says, “the best Christmas present ever.”

“Which? The dress, or the sex?”

“Both,” Nyssa says decisively. She puts her arm around Tegan, and Tegan moves around to lean against the wall with her. Nyssa kisses her forehead. “You know I love you, right, Tegan?”

“Of course,” Tegan says. “You know I love you, too?”

“Of course,” Nyssa says. “Although I didn’t get you a dress.”

“Oh, I don’t need a dress,” Tegan says.

“I’ll have to find another way to return the favor,” Nyssa says with a sigh.

Tegan smiles mischievously. “I can’t imagine what that could be.”

Nyssa does not tend to be one for sarcasm, but she has picked up on it since moving in with Tegan. She grins back.

“I have absolutely no idea,” she says.

Tegan would respond. She really would. It’s just that Nyssa’s remark comes at the exact time as her tackle, and Tegan finds herself unable to respond because she is too busy being tickled. It seems Nyssa has already decided exactly how she will return the favor, and Tegan has absolutely no complaints.


End file.
